


The Sword Rising

by orphan_account



Series: The Controller's Age [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious thingy appears with an even more mysterious person attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword Rising

 Sam always woke up first. Around six or so, and even earlier when he had had a nightmare. This morning in the bunker was no different in that respect. But the big circle with squiggly bits and concentric circles certainly was.

This image like thing was burned into the floor. Sam had never seen (sigils? writing?) anything like it. Right about now, is the time were Dean would have called Cas (Mostly because he has a not so secret crush on the angel that he would deny to the ends of the earth). But Sam wanted to see if he could decipher it himself first.

And this is how Dean found him a few hours later. Sitting cross-legged next to this thing with a stack of books. Dean of course insisted that they call Castiel. Which he then proceeded to do. With his usually finesse at praying Castiel arrived with a flutter of invisible wings.

Cas looked down at the pattern. “This is Gallifreyian. “ A look of what appeared to be hope crossed the angels face.

“So, what does it say?” Dean asked.

“The sword has risen, evil beware.”

“Who or what is the sword?” Sam asked after a small amount of hesitation.

“The Sword is the youngest of my fathers children she channels immence power more than all of the archangels combined. “

“Where was she for the Apocalypse? We could have used that much power.”Dean sounded exasperated.

“She was fighiting a in a bigger war.”

“It dosen’t get much bigger than the Apocolypse.”

“Yes it does Dean. She was fighting in the Last Great Time War. The whole of Creation at stake.”

There was a loud crash coming from the room the boys dedicated to being the living room, having the two hunters grab for the nearest weapon.

Upon closer inspection to their supprise laying on the ground was a very dazzed Archangel.

“What did you two mutton heads do now.” Gabriel said eyeing them.

That was the first of many surprises that day. Around noon Adam fell into the kitchen. Well it was technically Michael and Adam but for simplicity’s sake it was Adam. After all it was Adam’s body.

At five-ish Robert Singer was found in the bathtub.

There was theories and laws of averages. Michael insisted it was God. But Castiel knew it was the Sword who had yet to make herself known.

So aroud six, twelve hours since the mark had been discovered, Castiel called to her.

And she answerd. “Hello Castiel.”

“Hello Nightshade.”

“ I soppose this is about your brothers, Adam, and Robert.”

“Why.” The unspoken words were laid out to Nightshade on a silver plater.

“I survived the Time War came back to earth to find my daughter a trickster and my wife a human hacker. I heard from our brothers what you and the Winchesters did. And I was so proud to be your little sister. But the loses you sustained were inmence. So I desided to help heal some of those wounds.”

Castiel walked up to his little sister, the one he had helped fly, and gave her a hug. What Cas didn’t see was Nightshade’s smile and her hands started to glow. The glow was traveling into the angel until he was glowing as well. He gasped and took a step back.

“Congratulations on your promotion.” Nightshade said before turning away. “Oh and one more thing Castiel”

“Yes.” Answered Castiel his voice shaky from the amount of power he was now channeling.

“Never, ever for as long as you exist trust Metatron. Promise me that you will not trust him.”

“I promise.” And Nightshade vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> My first posted fic so be gentle.
> 
> Do not own Supernatural nor Doctor Who. It's safer that way.


End file.
